<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders Sides Theories by Doodling_Dork3562</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949722">Sanders Sides Theories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodling_Dork3562/pseuds/Doodling_Dork3562'>Doodling_Dork3562</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conspiracy Theories, Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M, Other, Thomas Sanders References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodling_Dork3562/pseuds/Doodling_Dork3562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m a massive over thinker, and Sanders Sides is a thing I think about almost 24/7..... so do you really think I overthink Sanders Sides down to the smallest things? </p><p>You bet I do and I have the texts to prove it! So, join me as I theorize about The Sanders Sides! </p><p>(None of these theories about the Sides are factual. They are completely hypothetical and possible headcanons I believe to be true, though that might not be the case. Pure fun. All characters belong to Thomas Sanders. Now let’s jump on in!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Remus’ Streak and Outfit.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Time for our first theory! Let me know if you liked it, your thoughts on it, if you believe it could be possible! If you have a different take on it, feel free to share that as well! </p><p>Onto the theory!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a theory that keeps me up at night. This is going to go in depth, so hold onto your hats everybody. </p><p>Remus’s grey streak in his hair and his outfit choice. </p><p>There are SEVERAL THINGS this could be. Here is what I came up with! I’ll start with the one I love most:</p><p>A) Disney. A Disney reference. Not only a reference, but the symbolism BEHIND IT. </p><p>Let’s break this down. Roman, his twin brother, is known to be the Disney Fanatic, and is extremely close to being a copy and paste of the original Prince Charming in Cinderella. Down to his OUTFIT. They barely differ and it makes sense that the “love of Disney” would carry over to his sibling in certain ways as well. I believe Remus is inspired by Ursula because of the tentacles? Though that may not be fully canon. </p><p>Remus’s outfit differences from Roman’s are definitely noticeable but they do have some similarities. </p><p>- Sashes:<br/>
1) Shadow Color: A color’s shadow sometimes appears different than the area around it. Green is the shadow color of red, which just so happens to be the color of Roman’s sash. Therefore, Remus’s sash color is lime green. I don’t know if this is plays into Roman as a character or is foreshadowing at Roman not being who we truly believe him to be. It isn’t talked about.<br/>
2) In Disney movies, green symbolizes BAD. Disney has a very weird habit of making anything that is supposed to be a “harbinger of pure evil” LIME GREEN. (The smoke around Scar in Be Prepared, Maleficent’s flames as a dragon, The Evil Queen’s EYES....notice a trend? All villains.) Therefore, Remus sash is a jab at being a Disney lover, like his brother.<br/>
- Black and White Outfits:<br/>
1) Yin and Yang. Symbolized by Black and White colors. Doing a bad thing to achieve a good outcome. Doing a good thing to achieve a bad outcome. Now here is where this gets tricky. This IS hinted at. Roman tried to protect Thomas and ended up facing his worst nightmare, hence his good act of trusting Virgil’s perception of Janus as a “bad thing” and stating he can’t be trusted. He gets heavily insulted by Janus, as like a snake Janus bit back with twice as much venom and the intention to hurt Roman. Remus hasn’t shown this quite yet but who knows if it could possibly come into play for him as well?<br/>
2) *MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE* Roman is a GEMINI. HEAR ME OUT..... the symbol of the Gemini’s symbol is the TWINS. This weirdly checks out for them in more ways than one.<br/>
Roman seems to be the POSITIVE ASPECTS of a  Gemini, while Remus seems to be NEGATIVE. 
Good aspects (Roman): Daring and Bold (shown running into danger willingly in V-day Video), Intelligent (points out Virgil’s fear and dislike of rejection), Creative (embodies Thomas’s good creativity) 
Negative Aspects (Remus): Flirty (Remus seems to make sexual references and innuendos quite often), Manipulative (tries to get Thomas to see things from his POV) 

~LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF THIS BC SURPRISINGLY THIS GOES INTO EVEN MORE DEPTH~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thomas has EIGHT sides?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Small theory of the next episode of Sanders Sides episode from hints in SVS REDUX....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something I noticed in SVS REDUX, and my theory predicting the future of the Sanders Sides series itself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t think I’ve ever opened a writing document quicker in my entire life… I am going to tell you about a little thing I just realized in SVS REDUX which I have a feeling will play a big role in the Sanders Sides series itself. </p>
<p>Thomas is made up of eight sides. So, now that you know that theory. Let me tell you who I think they actually are. In the game screen, when Thomas is saving Leslie Odom Jr. (let’s skip over that part) there are very small things that you could miss if you blinked. </p>
<p>Including the TEXT above him. There are three texts. One green text, which we know is Remus, being himself and writing “80085” to spell out “boobs” because he is Remus. What else did you expect from him?</p>
<p>Changing purple text, which we know is Virgil, writing panic-inducing messages. Seriously. </p>
<p>But the third text is THE SCORE. IN ORANGE. </p>
<p>“07734”. Seems normal until you flip it upside down and backwards. We all had that one word we knew how to write on a calculator. </p>
<p>“07734” = “hello”. </p>
<p>Hear me out. It also is saying the amount of lives Thomas has is “8”. So Thomas has TWO sides we haven’t met yet…or have we? </p>
<p>Thomas' current state at the end of SVS Redux gives us a little clue of who they actually are. THEY ARE ROMAN AND LOGAN.We aren’t only getting one new side. We are getting two, however, the people are necessarily NEW. </p>
<p>If you go back through the Sanders Sides series, everyone has had some kind of a change when it comes to emotions. Except Logan. </p>
<p>I’m guessing that the color change is going to happen to Roman as he shifts into a “new trait”, but not necessarily a NEW PERSON. </p>
<p>This part is very clever by Thomas. It’s the play on words that make them canon “sides”. It’s not a new person, but it is “seeing a new side of somebody”. Roman will let his insecurities take over him. Logan will face his feelings. Two “sides” they keep hidden. </p>
<p>And they will have the biggest disagreement ever to happen between the two sides. </p>
<p>Pure Force vs Pure Resistance, Logan finally letting his emotions loose and expressing his anger towards the others not listening to him and replacing him with Janus, while Roman’s passion goes away, most likely making Thomas malfunction. </p>
<p>We all remember when Virgil got taken out of the picture. Imagine Roman’s creativity disappearing.  It doesn’t look good for Thomas...</p>
<p>Roman will take on the orange color, and most likely become “Apathy”. Not caring anymore, because if Thomas didn’t listen to him then, what’s the point now? He is losing in the battle of insecurities, as every decision he has made in the past seemed to be “wrong” and “not helpful”. He essentially feels like he is not worthy of being a major facet of Thomas. </p>
<p>Roman was right to an extent. Thomas basically is replacing Logan with Janus and therefore, throwing off the balance of himself. The sides rely on each other to keep themselves in check. It’s all about balance and Janus just derailed it. </p>
<p>Just like Roman said, “emotionally compromising himself”. </p>
<p>Roman and Logan don’t get along very well and that is just because they believe in things different and are on opposite sides of the spectrum. </p>
<p>Roman seeks acceptance from Logan but has never gotten it, as he feels Logan is too harsh on him and makes him feel like his work isn’t good. </p>
<p>Logan feels like he isn’t listened to and just wants to be looked at as a “smart” and “useful” side. </p>
<p>Roman feels like HE isn’t listened to and just wants to prove he is a “useful” side. </p>
<p>Sound familiar? THEY WANT THE SAME THING. </p>
<p>In summary, the two will most likely argue with Roman until his passion kickstarts again via Logan. Realizing that Thomas needs him. He is a major facet for a reason. </p>
<p>Until he shifts back into gear as the Creativity we know and love. </p>
<p>SIDE THEORY: Where is Virgil?</p>
<p>There is a very simple answer to this question. Thomas probably didn’t feel he was needed in SVS REDUX because of who he actually is. His presence would’ve hindered character development and therefore he just didn’t appear in the newest episode. </p>
<p>*He does have a tendency to hide when anything remotely bad happens to Thomas and go against him, summoned or not, he needs time to inwardly facepalm. For reasons. So, if you want an answer of where he actually is?</p>
<p>Most likely in the mindscape, hiding in his room because he doesn’t function well when Thomas makes mistakes. Not very complicated. </p>
<p>(I do feel like Virgil will come into play more in the next Sanders Sides episode and hopefully reveal my theory of him being multifaceted like the others and some angst between him and Janus as he still feels bad because he is REPRESSING SOMETHING. But that’s our next theory…..)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Downfall of Roman (Thomas’s Eight Sides: Part Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elaborating a little more on some reoccurring issues in Sanders Sides....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something else I’ve noticed while looking back at the Sanders Sides Series as a whole, which I believe is not completely coincidental.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, I have told you my theory of Roman turning into the Orange side, as Orange is the shadow color of Blue, thus making Roman Logan’s opposite. </p><p>Now let me give you a little more background on why I believe Roman is going to be the one turning and not Logan. It seems with how abruptly Roman left and even in past songs Roman has expressed his “less than awesome” feelings. The two I found most interesting were in “Incomplete” and “Crofters: The Musical”. It puts the characters in a very interesting light and has messages I didn’t know then would foreshadow towards the “downfall of Roman”. </p><p>Hell, he sings a duet with an oblivious Logan in Crofters: The Musical about how jealous he is that Logan was favored over him, when he loves Crofters just as much, and says it even took a blow on his pride, which was unusual for him to experience. </p><p>Let’s look at “Incomplete”. The episode consists of every side but Logan turning into a puppet and helping Thomas work his way through the issue he is facing through song. </p><p>Roman figures out that Logan is his problem with how harshly he critiques his work, causing him to not feel like any of his ideas are good or serious enough. </p><p>There is a little bit of a trend going on here. There is a lot of tension between Roman and Logan despite the fact that they are both light sides. Throughout the series, they bicker and Logan even blows up a little towards Roman by wadding up a flash card and throwing it at Roman, taking the others back as they never have gone so far as to get physical with the others. </p><p>Roman and Logan are CONSTANTLY clashing in their actions towards each other and Thomas. “In Why Do We Get Out Of Bed In The Morning?”, Logan creates a chart that shows the bigger picture of what Thomas does, giving time for dreaming the smallest sliver, aka ROMAN’S JOB. </p><p>If you calculate out the percentage of Roman’s time in that chart, it equals about seven minutes. He truly believes that Roman should only get seven whole minutes to complete his job as Creativity. </p><p>No wonder there is conflict between the two, in that episode Roman basically just sits there and takes judgement on himself from Logan. </p><p>All of their bickering and fighting, both verbal and physical, I believe will shape up to, unsurprisingly a whole new side of both of them. Both letting their emotions loose. Roman’s being his insecurities and mental breakdown (not unlike Patton), and Logan finally revealing the fact that he is in denial when it comes to his feelings and having an explosive argument with Roman, but instead of it being detrimental to him, it is to get him to see things do matter and to get him back for Thomas’s sake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Subtext That Is Prinxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some little things I’ve noticed between our Storm Cloud and Prince that could hint at chemistry between the two.....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just little things I’ve noticed while watching Sanders Sides. Let me know what you think about this theory!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prinxiety has not been proven to actually be canon but I would like to believe that there is something underlying in their friendship that does give some reality to this ship.   Let’s look at some evidence for our theory about the love connection between Roman and Virgil…  

Our Disney Fan couple is Virgil and Roman: The two both have argued about the nature of Disney movies and get along through their love of Disney movies. Virgil likes to rile up Roman as he points out “bad things” and “bad messages” in Disney movies.

 Soon enough, Roman starts showing some sarcasm towards the movies as well, much to Virgil’s surprise and enjoyment.   When asking, “What’s with all the Prince hate?” and Virgil answering with, “I wonder.” I still am not sure if that was directed completely towards Roman or if it was a hint at not liking his brother.  Or both. Most likely both.   

This was a very loose theory until Accepting Anxiety when they pop up in what is said to be “Anxiety’s Room”. Where Roman is standing, there are Nightmare Before Christmas posters on the wall behind him. Though they never really intrude on the others when they are in their rooms, I don’t believe that it was pure coincidence that his Disney movie posters were placed there of all places. This could be something he realizes they have in common and has some degree of happiness towards their bond when it comes to that.   </p><p>Both have some slip ups when it comes to their feelings: In the song “Incomplete” he seems to be indirectly hinting as his bond with Roman in these lines:  “...I thought that I take it, all the hate could just be shaken, but when you l-CARE for someone, not much hurts more than their scorn….”   He also shoots a glance towards Roman when he says that wondering if he caught it. Roman doesn’t seem to comment on it, which is good for Virgil as he doesn’t open up willingly very much. </p><p>Roman is constantly giving Virgil nicknames, which Thomas states that “he loves doing”. Virgil however misread that, and saw it more as Roman slighting him for his behaviors. The thing is...he plays along. He has his fair share of nicknames towards Roman.   Roman after being told he is constantly making fun of Frozen, states “this is how I show my love.”   The only person he really scorns is VIRGIL. Take that as you will.   </p><p>Jabs at Prinxiety: Thomas and Joan in a video when wearing the color schemes unintentionally of both Roman and Virgil, Joan states, “You’re the Prince to my Anxiety.” Thomas smiles and says “Oh my goodness!” It could’ve been a poke at their friendship but it seems like he was talking about the pair in a romantic way.   Thomas has stated that he thinks Prinxiety is “cute” when seeing fanart of the ship itself.  </p><p> Prinxiety moments in the actual series: We all know Prinxiety’s number one fan is Joan who helps write the scripts for Sanders Sides. So some cute little things about the pair do pop up.  </p><p>Princey trying a trick where you transfer yogurt through a straw and the other person sucks it out. Virgil sees the video of it and says, “is this why Princey spit yogurt at me?”. He implied that of all the sides to try it on, Roman tried to do it with Virgil.   </p><p>A comment that definitely has left the watcher with some questions…..After being switched between Thomas’s friends, Roman returns to his normal appearance stating that “it felt good to fill out his outfit again”. Virgil, without skipping a beat, scoffs and replies, “you think you do? It totally makes your butt look big.” Roman says “He knows” and mockingly, thanks him for noticing. (Uhhh? There is only one way to figure out that fact and judging by where Virgil stands, he has definitely glanced at something he shouldn’t have….let’s just say Virgil has let his eyes wander a little too much when it comes to Roman…)  </p><p>Patton makes Virgil accidentally hold hands with Roman when he teleports next to him. Patton basically was “giving Virgil a shot” at it, but not with Valerie. He was getting a shot with Roman.</p><p>   If you don’t notice it, Roman and Virgil can read the other like an open book. It happens A LOT. Roman knows Virgil fears rejection. Virgil knows that Roman is insecure.  </p><p> *All in all, while this does seem to point towards underlying feelings about the other, it hasn’t been confirmed to be “canon” by Thomas himself. All of this is hypothetical evidence.   But let me know if you would like to see me point out some other places where you see a connection between the two sides!*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Subtext That Is Prinxiety (part two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Delving back into my all time favorite ship. Prinxiety. Let’s do this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are we going to dive back into the depths that is PRINXIETY? Absolutely. </p><p>This is the continued second part of “The Subtext That Is Prinxiety”. So, if you haven’t read that yet, go check it out and come back to this one! </p><p>Let’s dive in!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so the ship that everyone wants to see canon, Prinxiety. Going back through the series, I picked up on a few more things that imply crushing on the other one. </p><p>1)THEY HAVE CHECKED EACH OTHER OUT. (Pardon my fangirling.) </p><p>In “Fitting In”, Roman suggests “they go for a bit of a change too” and breaks out the glorious “Prince 2.0” outfit. You could easily miss this, but I have a feeling Virgil is liking what he sees.</p><p>As you see his facial expression goes slightly stunned, and looks Roman up and down twice. Let’s just say that Virgil was not examining him for PG reasons and his mind was most likely not having the “cleanest” thoughts. </p><p>BUT WAIT. THERE’S MORE. It was RECIPROCATED. </p><p>Roman DOES IT WHEN VIRGIL ISN’T LOOKING. Roman is not very discreet as he furrows his brows and puckers his lips in an expression that basically says “hot damn” as Virgil pulls out his new and improved jacket, sporting the plaid purple patches. </p><p>(This moment HAS to be one of the cutest things ever between the two) </p><p>It conveys some kind of thing between them as the talkative, outgoing Prince is at a loss for words as he tries to recover what unintentionally came off as an insult to Virgil, which he seems to succeed at as Virgil finds the wording he uses funny *and perhaps a bit cute....*</p><p>Virgil shows he obviously enjoys when Roman compliments his appearance. When Roman says “that is magnificent...” Virgil SMILES AND GLANCES AWAY. But it couldn’t all be bashfulness. Or could it? </p><p>(What if that was his intention? To impress him with a “new look”? He acts shy as he faced one of his fears. Rejection. The compliment from ROMAN of all the sides however, was most likely unexpected and caught him off-guard as he doesn’t usually draw the spotlight to himself willingly.) </p><p>He states that he had an idea but it was “kinda out there”. Which could imply he was thinking about changing his look for a while. (I’m not saying it’s because he has a crush on Roman, BUT I’M SAYING IT. You don’t usually change your wardrobe without a reason...) </p><p>2)EACH.NICKNAME.IS.ROMAN.FLIRTING. WITH. VIRGIL. (JUST HEAR ME OUT ON THIS) </p><p>Roman is flirting with Virgil more than you think. Both are kinda oblivious so it just kinda flies over their heads.<br/>
They are less “scorning” and more “pet names” for Virgil. *especially as he states thats how he displays affection* This would be untrue, until you genuinely think about how many times Virgil calls Roman by his proper name VS how much he uses “Princey” to refer to Roman. </p><p>He is using a “pet name”. It is showing affection towards a person who you LOVE and oh boy. Between the two of them, there are over thirty different nicknames because it is too hard to just say “Roman” or “Virgil”. </p><p>*an example is in the amazing show Good Omens, which depicts a gay relationship, where Crowley calls Azi “Angel” CONSTANTLY, though he does use his proper name in serious situations* </p><p>Sound familiar? Virgil does it. He RARELY calls him “Roman” and uses the pet name “Princey” instead.</p><p>Virgil (from Roman):<br/>
Sunshine.<br/>
Creepy Cookie.<br/>
Jack Smellington. </p><p>Roman’s are borderline ADORABLE given who Virgil actually is. I’m gonna talk about one nickname moment in particular that stood out. </p><p>Sir Sing-A-Lot. Virgil uses this, and Roman states he likes it and is going to use it in the future. And he does. </p><p>He uses it and though Roman is scolding him as he has to “sink out” all over again, Virgil sinks out as well but if you look closely. He is SMILING. </p><p>Virgil is biting back a smile. </p><p>Interpret that as you wish. </p><p>-How is this NOT CANON?! *in my mind it is. Always will be. There are way too many things for their relationship to be fake...-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So leave a like if Prinxiety is canon to you, despite it not being confirmed. Hope you all enjoyed and i’ll see you in the next theory!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Creation of The Sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My extremely in depth and wild theory explaining the sides and why they were possibly shown in their order.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is extremely out there for a theory but it all made sense and I had to let all of you read this idea.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We obviously are never told when the Sides were created exactly but a recent Thomas Sanders video of Logan discussing his birthday got me thinking.</p><p>Logan is not lying about “not knowing when he was created exactly and the closest estimation is Thomas’s birthday.”</p><p>ONE QUOTE FROM SANDERS SIDES MADE ME THINK ABOUT THAT. PRINCEY TALKING ABOUT VIRGIL’S PRESENCE IN THOMAS. </p><p>R: we got along JUST FINE without him in the first two episodes....<br/>
L: he may not have had a physical presence, but he was always inside of Thomas to some extent. </p><p>THATS THE THING. </p><p>Logan’s presence was “created” the DAY THOMAS WAS CREATED. Aka THOMAS’S BIRTHDAY. They all were. </p><p>Even the dark sides. But makes sense they were given physical PRESENCES LATER ON. And....</p><p>They don’t know what their birthdays are.</p><p>Makes sense they were shown in this order....</p><p>1 - Logan<br/>
2 - Roman<br/>
3 - Patton<br/>
4 - Virgil<br/>
5 - Deceit<br/>
6 - Remus </p><p>All of the vices are created LATER.<br/>
(Forbidden knowledge) Here it where it gets creepy. Each skipped number is who “created” whose dark and light EQUIVALENTS. I’ll explain as it weirdly fits...</p><p>Odds first....</p><p>1:3 : Logan creates Patton. (Creates a good side who is his opposite)<br/>
3:5 : Patton creates Deceit.(Creates Dark Side that is LOGAN’S opposite.) </p><p>NOW EVENS...</p><p>2:4 - Roman CREATED VIRGIL. (Creates the good guy, and his opposite.) *why wouldn’t he admit this?*<br/>
4:6 - VIRGIL CREATED REMUS. (Created dark side who is ROMAN’S opposite.) </p><p>Both “dark sides” BOTH LIGHT SIDES ARE ABLE TO CONFRONT THE OTHER PERSONS COUNTERPART.  </p><p>Roman doesn’t like Remus. Logan can easily put Remus in place again.<br/>
Deceit doesn’t like Roman. Roman deals with him. </p><p>It also explains their friendships. </p><p>Why Roman is weirdly alike to Virgil, but differs from him as they are opposites. (Prince and an Emo. Things that represent “Authority” and “Rebellion” Their colors.) </p><p>Logan is the same with Patton. (Very lighthearted and serious. Emotions and Logic.)<br/>
THEY ARE BASICALLY JUST USED TO FIGHTING WITH A PERSON WHO IS LIKE THE LIGHT SIDE. Which is kinda sad. Logan just thinks it’s Roman. Roman just thinks it’s Logan. </p><p>This is WILDLY OUT THERE FOR A THEORY BUT IT MADE SENSE AND I HAD TO WRITE DOWN BEFORE I FORGOT ABOUT IT. </p><p>It’s also 1 am. But enjoy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. How Roman Is Going To Break....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A theory that came to me out of the blue and that I had to get written down as fast as possible as I started to connect the dots. I hope you all enjoy this theory about what the future holds for our favorite fanciful side.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little guess at what how our favorite hero will face his downfall.... I hope you all like this theory! If you do please let me know! Now onto the theories!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Please note all of these are only theories and are not the actual plot of where Sanders Sides will be heading. Thomas Sanders is the owner of all these amazing characters) </p><p> </p><p>So, we are slowly seeing Roman’s downfall when it comes to mental health and self-worth. I hate to tell you that he is most likely going to break completely and turn into a dark side. I also theorize that the two other sides Thomas has are people we already know. Just a new “side” of them we haven't experienced in prior videos. </p><p>But we will come back to that. </p><p>So, we know that “acceptance” is when a trait becomes a light side. Janus and Virgil are examples of how a side is able to cross over to a different side despite who they were in the past. So, this means that a core side CAN switch sides. Good can go bad, just like bad can go good. </p><p>This leads me to my theory that in order for Roman to “turn” he needs to feel rejected by EVERY SIDE. Even his HOST. Surprise, this had been playing out for Roman slowly but surely throughout the whole series. </p><p>Remus = Twin brother who is canonically a dark side and the opposite of Roman, even stating his creativity is “dull”. He knows Roman doesn’t like him, and Roman has even confessed that “(Remus) is everything you don’t want to be.” (Rejection from Remus) </p><p>Janus= “Thank God you don’t have a mustache, Roman. Between you and Remus, I wouldn’t know who the evil twin is.” (Rejection from Janus)</p><p>Patton= The act of siding with Janus over Roman, despite how he has treated all of them in the past. (Rejection from Patton)</p><p>Logan= Crofters: The Musical video, where it is revealed that not only does Roman feel like he is an idiot, and that he is jealous towards Logan, who was favored over Roman. This whole situation takes a blow to Roman’s pride. Logan has also been stated to be very harsh on Roman when it comes to deadlines on projects, and critiquing them so harshly that Roman doesn’t feel like what he does is ever good enough.(Rejection from Logan)</p><p>Thomas= acceptance of Janus despite Roman’s adamant warnings about how they are compromising Thomas if he chooses to accept him. Making Thomas go to the wedding, and costing himself the callback entirely. (Rejection from Thomas AKA his HOST)</p><p>Everyone except one side. Virgil. They are going to have a fall out between the two, which most likely will not end well, as they started off as enemies. Roman feels as if he can put his trust in Virgil, because he has yet to do anything to push him away. </p><p>You can even see it coming in the end of “Gay or Nay?”, when Thomas says “are we ready for this?” and Virgil knows the answer is that they aren’t, especially with the issues Thomas is facing currently. Roman, however, says “If he’s ready, we’re ready!” because the sad truth is he wants this so badly, he is willing to lie to himself about the truth. He has already lost so many things. </p><p>The callback. His own self-worth. </p><p>Now, he is going to lose this too. He knows that. Virgil even snaps at Roman when he asks Virgil to calm down, yelling “don’t tell me to calm down!” at Roman and acting more like his past self.  Virgil, his contradicting side, going against him and rejecting him, will be the hardest blow he will receive as he poured his heart out to Virgil in the past about how they needed him and that he made them better. Only to be stabbed in the back. </p><p>That is what will push him over the edge, and give him the green light he feared. Complete rejection from every side. Even Thomas. This leads to Roman’s last and biggest loss. His family.

He is starting to lose his love toward them, and is coming off in the latest episodes as almost feeling disgruntled when it comes to them. Which leads to his dark sided self, where he becomes indifferent as he loses more and more hope that anyone believes in him. 

Wondering why we haven’t seen Remus? It is because we will, when it is too late. </p><p>Roman will be a shadow side. Most likely taking on the color orange. This color is the shadow color of Blue, and it will be Roman’s shadow side, “Apathy”. Simply not caring as all of the Sides are going to see how essential he truly was. </p><p>The only way to save him is by trying to explain that they were all guilty of taking him for granted, apologizing, and hoping that is enough to make him change his mind. We all know one side already has trouble with feelings. Logan. </p><p>He now is going to be forced to face them in order to truly gain Roman’s trust back, but this time with Roman not caring about anything. It will be the ultimate battle of Pure Force Vs Pure Resistance. </p><p>If you would like to know why I think that it will be Roman VS. Logan, is because of a subtle hint. Roman’s breakdown begins around Crofters: The Musical. How do you figure this out? Remus’s song title was “Forbidden Fruit”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Do you guys want more? If so, put a comment on this theory if you would like to see more theories like this one!</p><p>See ya in the next theory guys, gals, and non-binary pals!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>